


At Hello

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [1]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, JYP Entertainment - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: Momo knows she’ll go crazy. Even as she tries to rule out what she feels for Mina. It’s not realistic. It never is.





	

The adrenaline rushes within Momo, shaking her bone and soothing her soul because that's what music do to her.

It's another normal day in that humid summer afternoon and Momo is resting after spending hours practicing. Myoui Mina is dragging her suitcase across the courtyard, face looks down at her phone, the side of her face is hidden behind her hair, and Momo feels time abruptly stop.

Of course, Momo asks Sana about Mina. It’s not Momo’s routine to be direct because she’s pretentious like that. Sana tells her that Mina was born in the States, and is really good in ballet-- and asked Momo back with a blank _why._

Momo just shrugs. _Just curious,_ she says.

Momo observes Mina when the girl takes the steps to the dormitories while dragging her large suitcase. She minds the stairs while trying to keep her luggage from slipping, her face looking neutral. Mina's body is lithe; she's wearing a thin shirt and skinny jeans, ripped at the knees with fabrics hanging like untangled webs.

Momo stops observing when Mina disappears behind the door.

This is just a slight change of her routine and Momo is fine with it.

*

Momo meets Mina again at dancing class. Mina ditches the ripped jeans and opts to wear black leggings and gray sweatshirt. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes are wide and Momo notices a flicker of nervousness in them.

She notices the details.

Mina doesn't seem like she's interested in talking with people, which Momo also shares the same sentiment. However, Momo catches Mina is giving her full attention when it's her turn to dance in front of the class.

It's distracting, somehow, and Momo has to put more effort with keeping her eyes focused on anything but Mina's face. Her skin is burning and Momo blames it on the weather. But when she catches on Mina, shiver runs down her spine, the hairs on her neck rise as a strange sensation flows through her. She ends the dance rather abruptly and walks out from the class to buy a drink.

She's standing in front of the vending machine when she feels a presence beside her. Mina is here.

“Hello,” Mina greets, with a small smile.

Momo spares Mina a glance, stone-faced, and her brows rise. Momo is actually friendly but there's something about Mina that unsettles her. She doesn't answer but Mina is still here and still smiling-- albeit awkwardly.

“Yes?”

Mina fumbles with her fingers. They're long and beautiful.

“Um... you've been standing there for a while.”

Momo stares blankly at the vending machine and her drink that she hasn't picked up. She steps back and watches Mina's lips curl to a smirk, cheeks lifting, and her eyes glint.

She keeps her face forward and rushes back to the practice room. She sits on the empty spot beside Sana. Twisting the bottle cap rather violently, she drinks the water in heavy gulps.

Sana is looking at her strange, which Momo pointedly ignores.

A faint smell of gooseberries tickles her senses. Momo doesn’t need to look that Mina has returned.

She notices the details.

*

Mina is more uncomfortable by the attention than she lets on. To put it simply, Mina is smooth and cool and by the end of the month, everyone in this school falls in love with her. She has love letters in her locker, a bouquet of flower and a box of chocolate on her desk, and sometimes a confession from some unknown students who dash out before Mina can even answer the proposition.

The attention just makes Mina want to hide in a hole because, seriously, it’s overwhelming and borderline creepy.

She shows up at the dancing class a bit early with a duffle bag and a tired look on her face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Momo asks.

“I think it’s obvious.”

Momo rolls her eyes. It’s not like she doesn’t have her share of attention in this school. She receives plenty, in fact. But it’s not her place to be sympathetic with Mina. It’s not Momo’s routine. She watches Mina puts her bag on the floor and begins stretching.

“I don’t think I can get used to this. I don’t quite like attention, you know?”

“But you dance. It’s very contradicting though.”

Mina looks at Momo and smiles.

“Yeah. I love to dance.”

Another knots tangle in Momo’s throat. She finds herself staring back at Mina.

“You love it too, don’t you?”

Momo doesn’t say anything. Even as Mina gives her a confused look for the rest of the lesson, Momo keeps her mouth firmly shut. Just dance, moving her body, thinking about music, and everything will be fine again.

*

A senior student named Mark throws a party and he invites everyone to it. Momo never miss a chance to attend one because, really, this is college and she needs this if she wants to keep her sanity intact.

The swimming hall is packed with people. The music sounds loud, _alive._ The pool is free for anyone who’s in the mood for a quick dip. The walls are colored with red, green, and blue bright lights.

Mina is on the bar, looking like she’s lost. She orders a glass of ice water and Momo almost rolls her eyes because of course, _of course,_ Mina doesn’t drink. She’s just too good for that. 

Momo decides that she’s going to enjoy the party, that she’s going to dance, to drink, to have fun because the night is still young and there’s no way she’d waste it by pondering about Myoui Mina.

Not a chance.

Momo looks around. The bar is empty. Mina is gone

A sloppy grin cracks on Momo’s lips.

_This is better._

*

Next morning is hellish.

The inside of her head feels like a nuclear warfare and Momo curses how difficult to put on her skinny jeans while having the worst hangover.

Momo ignores the look from the other students as she struggles to get to her morning class. Her face is bare, and Momo catches a glimpse of her red eyes when she passes in front of the trophy cabinet.

She picks the table on the back row, intending to sleep until the class is finished. Momo is about to close her eyes when a light tap on her shoulder wakes her up.

“What do you want?” Her voice is grainy and unnecessarily angry.

Mina does that frown again, the kind when she’s offended or disappointed at something.

Now Momo feels a bit guilty.

“Here,” the girl put a bottle of Advil on the table near Momo’s elbow, “take two. You’ll need it.”

They stare at each other. Mina isn’t looking at Momo’s disheveled appearance, or Momo’s messy clump of a hair. Just Momo’s face. Round eyes are staring at her and Momo winces as another wave of headache takes over. She needs to say something quick.

Momo takes the bottle and shakes it lightly.

“…thanks”

At least she has to show some gratitude, right?”

Mina reacts a bit differently.

“I hope you don’t snore while you sleep,” she winks and walks to her seat in the front.

Momo doesn’t sleep at all.

*

The class is over and Momo decides to visit the library because this place is where she can sleep in peace aside from her bedroom. When she comes up at the solitary desk in the corner, she already finds Mina burying her nose in a very thick book.  Momo almost curses because, Jesus, this girl is _freaking everywhere_! But Mina sees her before Momo can turn around and asks Momo to sit with her.

“So what makes you coming to this school?” Mina asks suddenly. Curious, as always, like when she’s asking the teacher about a certain question she’s not certain about the answer.

Momo doesn’t want to answer. Mina still stares at her. “Because this school has the best dancing class in this country, I guess,” Momo mumbles, “I just want to do what I love, and I’m lucky to be able to enter this place.”

The library is empty and she can hear the students yelling from the courtyard. The AC hums. The sun has started to set and cast a beautiful shade of orange across Mina’s face. Momo clears her throat.

Mina’s voice is loud enough for both of them. “Me too.”

“I still don’t quite know you, Myoui,” Momo treads, somewhat careful with the tone of her voice, “and I think it’s weird for us to talk about… well, this.”

_This._ Momo scoffs. _What’s the meaning of this?_

“It’s a start,” Mina treads, her fingers tapping on the desk’s sleek surface.

Momo’s chest constricted as something bitter bubbling up her throat. She hates how she always feels like this.

“Start of what?” Momo asks back. A dumb question, the start of all confusion.

Mina just smiles and returns to read her book.

_ This is just the start. _

*

Momo tries to keep her life unpredictable. It’s more fun that way. She attends parties; she hangs out with many people. 

It’s the same with relationship. Momo is not the kind of person who stays committed in one relationship for too long. She hates promises, those kind of statements of ‘I never leave you’ and ‘let us be together forever’ kind. That kind of thing feels boring and… long.

No one asks her to observe Myoui Mina. No one asks her to feel attracted to Myoui Mina.

No one asks her to fall in love.

Momo stares at the flower bouquet in her hand because this bouquet comes from a nervous 1st year, who asked her to give it to Mina, and Momo finds it funny because she never wants to have anything to do with Mina yet the universe is telling her otherwise.

The annoying bell rings, the hallway is full with people. Momo searches for one particular person and feels her heart strangely soar at the sight of Mina. She doesn’t want to acknowledge why.

There’s a piece of paper tucked neatly on the bouquet. A cheesy poem. Momo rips it off.

“Oh, Hirai,” Mina greets her. They haven’t passed the last name basis yet. “Is there something I can help?”

“Here,” she mutters as she hands Mina the bouquet.

A slight frown appears on Mina’s face. She accepts it with both of her hands. “I’ve been receiving too many flowers these days. My room is full of it,” she says with dry laugh.

“Flowers look good on you,” Momo replies with a sincerity she doesn’t know she has.

A faint blush adorns Mina’s cheeks as she looks on the tip of her shoes. Momo’s heart suddenly aches.

“Thanks,” she peers at Momo with a shy smirk. She places her hand on Momo’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Nothing too hard. “I’ll see you in the dance class?”

Mina walks away before Momo can say anything. She hears whispers from the other student and she’s sure that Sana is sputtering beside her like an excited child. Momo doesn’t care. She doesn’t hear anything.

Mina’s touch imprints itself on Momo for the rest of the day.

*

Momo knows she’ll go crazy. Even as she tries to rule out what she feels for Mina. It’s not realistic. It never is.

The thoughts quickly disintegrate upon having Mina’s finger curl around her wrist, or when Mina passes by and says her hello. Because, seriously, this is ridiculous and Momo never wants to be in this place, to be head over heels towards someone she barely knows. Yet, her muscles respond differently, her chest constricts, she accepts Mina’s existence in her life (she becomes more like a routine), and Momo learns to make excuses.

It’s a different story now.

“You have someone you like, Hirai?”

The conversation is like an accident. It’s unpredictable but Momo knows it’ll happen someday. The sky above their heads is dark and littered with dim stars. She can hear the music from the swimming hall and, for once, Momo is content to be outside. The courtyard is empty save for both of them.

“Why are you interested?”

Mina hums. “Because I’m curious?”

Momo rolls her eyes. This conversation is going nowhere. She kicks a pebble and shoves her hands into the pocket of her jeans. “No one in particular,” that’s a cheap lie. Momo bites her tongue. She stares up to the sky

Mina asks back without missing a beat.

“How about me?”

Momo swallows, laughing to the dry air. “You’re not making any sense.”

“I think we both are.”

The is the first time Momo lets anyone talking nonsense at her. Neither of them moves, a little too long and Momo coughs, walking away rather fast with one purpose with Mina tailing her. Momo feels her skin burning.

“This is really unnecessary,” Mina says with a firm voice. Momo keeps walking, doesn’t even care where she’s going as long as it takes her away from Mina. “Hirai, wait. We haven’t finished talking.”

“I don’t want to talk, and stop following me!”

Cold fingers coil around Momo’s wrist, stopping Momo almost immediately. Their bodies press to each other with Momo unconsciously puts her hand on Mina’s hips.

It happens like an accident. Momo holding Mina, and Mina is having Momo’s entire being. Momo stares at Mina, thinking about the secrets behind those clear eyes and the shy allure in the curve of Mina’s lips.

Mina kisses Momo on the forehead, with her fingers wrap around Momo’s neck. Plump lips pressing on the feverish skin and Momo feels her gravity shifts, the earth tilts, and she knows she’s falling.

A kiss on the forehead... Momo scoffs. Is Mina seriously thinking this as a drama? Does Momo should get some kind of epiphany now?

It’s silly. It’s childish. And Momo doesn’t kiss like a child.

When Mina pulls away, Momo grabs her face and kisses her with desperate urgency. Momo can almost taste her world tumbling down in Mina’s lips.

She can regret this later.

*

She exercises calling Mina by her first name. It’s easy, sweet… _intimate_. It’s amazing to know how beautiful Mina’s name when it rolls on her tongue, or when she breathes it when they stuck somewhere and their lips shaping onto each other. And of course Momo also gives Mina the same privilege because… well, Momo might be a bit too in love.

Momo’s fingers wrap around her phone. She stares at the screen, at the simple messages from Mina, and smiles because they’re so random and make no sense. It’s annoying but somehow it has become a new routine for Momo.

She doesn’t hate it.

The detail is changing.


End file.
